yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Kin and Gin
and are a pair of twin Boss Yo-kai presumably of the Wicked tribe. They are secondary antagonists of the Yo-kai Watch 2 game, the first movie, and are recurring antagonists in the anime. The Yo-kai Medallium bio for Kin reads; "The older of the twin sisters who have dedicated themselves to Dame Dedtime. She can turn back time and rewrite history using the power of the Time Stone given to her by her mistress." The Yo-kai Medallium bio for Gin reads; "The younger of the twin sisters who have dedicated themselves to Dame Dedtime. Her powers are scarily strong, but she can only use them when her big sis is nearby." Biology Kin and Gin are a pair of identical twin Yo-kai. They are both old and wrinkled with grey skin and wear black haoris, dark grey obis, medals, black socks, and sandals. They each have messy, poofy hair and a diamond on their forehead, but the difference is their coloration. Kin wears a red skirt, has lighter skin, blue eyes, and her hair, diamond, medal, and trimming on her robe and her sandals are yellow. Gin's skirt is blue, her eyes are red-orange, and her hair, trim, diamond are white, her medal is silver, and her sandals are blue. Out of most of the Yo-kai introduced in the anime and the entire series in general, they stand out for being generally evil-natured Yo-kai. This is evidenced by their extremely cunning and manipulative nature: after subjecting their targets to relive their past memories until reaching the point of an important decision, the pair offers a chance to change their minds and ultimately history, as if to ensure a seemingly better future; however, this is all a ruse in order to achieve a sinister objective. Also, they hold human relationships and values like friendship and loyalty in very low regard, as evidenced by referring to Jibanyan's story with Amy as stupid as well as deriding Shogun Waitington as a fool and falsely lamenting that nothing changed that time. Kin and Gin have the power to manipulate time by performing a ritual that activates a giant clock using a Time Stone. This allows them to rewind time to stop attacks and send people back in time to a point where they would make an important decision, which gives them a chance to change their mind and alter time, but to the benefit of themselves. They also have the power to revive and recreate Wicked tribe Yo-kai and shoot lightning. Relationships They are always together. In battle, the twins cover their own backs and put special care about each other. Dame Dedtime Kin and Gin are just two of Dame Dedtime's most trusted underlings. Both of them serve her loyally and refer to her as when her identity was not yet revealed. The duo try to keep her on their side by stopping the player in their tracks in Shin'uchi. Bronzlow Bronzlow is Kin and Gin's younger brother. Despite him worrying about them, even going as far as to revive them after their defeat at the hands of Nathaniel/Kenny in Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls, he is also somehow absent-minded, something that bothers Kin and Gin notably. His absentmindedness leads to their downfall in Psychic Specters, due to him using the wrong Time Stone despite Kin and Gin's warnings. History Anime Kin and Gin make their anime debut in Jibanyan's Secret, spying on Nathan Adams and Whisper from a distance while the latter duo look for Jibanyan after having a bit of a fall-out. After commenting about Nate's recent activities with Yo-kai and for him being of interest to "The Leader", they put their plan into action and seize their chance on Jibanyan's wandering by sending him back to the time before he became a Yo-kai, and reverting him into his living self Rudy during the last days of his life with Amy. Just as Amy is about to be run over by a truck, the pair appeared in front of him and offered a chance to change his story. Rudy refused and sacrificed his mortal life to save Amy from being killed, learning not too long after that Amy was calling herself a lame cat instead. After this failed attempt to separate Nate from one of his closest Yo-kai friends, the villainous duo decide what to falsely report to The Leader about Jibanyan's story, referring to it as stupid. Kin and Gin put another of their nefarious plans in action in Whisper's Secret Past, this time after commenting about how Nate was able to see Yo-kai thanks to Whisper, the duo decides to send him and Jibanyan (the cat Yo-kai actually got caught in their ritual once again for trying to fight Kin and Gin) to Whisper's past life in the Sengoku Period in order to avoid his meeting with Nate. The duo perform various skips in time until the moment in which Shogun Waitington decided to march forth to his fateful final battle. Kin and Gin appear and offer Whisper to use his ability on the opposing army in order to save him from perishing in battle. Whisper, known at the time as Whispocrates the tactician, confessed to Waitington about not being a real tactician, but a Yo-kai who told bluffs, tall tales and other lies. However, Waitington nonetheless admits enjoying their ten years together, and charges forward after being under the effects of Whisper's abilities, sealing his historical fate. Kin and Gin called him a fool, with Whisper and Jibanyan returning to their own time safely. ''Yo-kai Watch: The Movie Mirroring their roles in ''Yo-kai Watch 2, Kin and Gin, along with their younger brother Bronzlow, serve as secondary antagonists for the movie. Here is when their antagonism with Nate and his friends reaches its highest point; the siblings target him directly by wiping out his memories about the Yo-kai; upon Nate's recovery during Meganyan's appearance in Springdale, they taunt him into confronting them later. Afterwards, Kin and Gin comment about their goal of erasing the Yo-kai Watch from existence, when outside of Dame Dedtime's room the said Yo-kai starts growing impatient about their sinister goals. Afterwards, Kin, Gin, and Bronzlow are present when Dame Dedtime abducts Jibanyan. Some time after that, they and their leader are visibly offended about how the Cat Yo-kai calls them old women. It is later revealed during a short flashback that Kin and Gin were involved in Nathaniel Adams' traumatic incident by sending some Wicked Yo-kai to inspirit a pair of local bullies who proceeded to harass a friend of his, during which Nathaniel found himself too cowardly to fight back, resulting in his friend lashing out at him for breaking the promise he made to protect him. During the initial battle with them and Dame Dedtime against Nate, Nathaniel, and Whisper, Kin and Gin use their giant clock to rewind time in order to prevent any damage to her dealt by Nathaniel. However, the tables are turned when Nate and Nathaniel regain their respective Yo-kai Watches; out of the Yo-kai summoned by Nate, Dandoodle mesmerizes Kin and Gin, which allows Shogunyan to slice them and Bronzlow down. Dame Dedtime shows some concern for them and absorbs them along with her Wicked minions to assume her final form. Video Games Kin and Gin make their first appearance in Chapter 1 of the Yo-kai Watch 2 games, in which they make the original Yo-kai Watch disappear, along with his/her memories concerning Yo-kai. In Shin'uchi, they are accompanied by Bronzlow, who performs the Watch and memory vanishing act instead of his sisters. After the player recovers the Watch and befriends Whisper, Jibanyan and Brushido, they spy on them quietly. In Chapter 6, Kin and Gin appear in front of the player and engage him/her in a battle; after losing, they report to The Leader. In Chapter 7, the duo tries to separate Jibanyan from the player in a similar manner to the anime, only yielding similar results. After the conclusion of the war between the Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls clan armies in Chapter 8, Kin an Gin appear after the infiltrated Wicked Yo-kai are uncovered, with Dame Dedtime appearing shortly thereafter. In chapter 10, they engage the player character's grandfather and his Yo-kai friends into a battle, being defeated. However, in Psychic Specters, Bronzlow appears and revives Kin and Gin. Then, similar to the anime, they attempt to seperate Whiser from Nate, also yielding the same results. The trio encounter the player character during his/her quest to reform Dame Dedtime and engage them in a final battle. After being defeated, Bronzlow accidentally froze the three of them in time by grabbing the wrong Time Stone, ending their threat for good. Strategy When one is defeated the other will pull out a Time Stone and use its power to reverse time. If they succeed the defeated sibling will be revived, so the rock must be targeted before that happens. A suggested strategy is to do somewhat equal damage to both Kin and Gin. Then, once one had been deleted, targeting and shooting a pin at the time stone. Etymology Kin and Gin respectively translate to "gold" and "silver" in Japanese, and their overall color schemes reflect this. Origin Kin and Gin are most likely based on Kinsan Ginsan, currently deceased identical twins (albeit with different blood types) who currently hold the record for being the oldest known twins, having died at ages 107 and 108. In Japanese, Dame Dedtime even adds the respectful suffix "-san" when referring to Kin and Gin, making the reference even clearer. They may also be based on the Golden and Silver Horned Kings from Journey to the West. Trivia * Interestingly, Kin and Gin's names were not altered for the English localization of the anime and game, making them some of the few Yo-kai to keep their Japanese names. **Despite this, their younger brother Bronzlow did have his name changed in English. * In the Latin American dub of the anime, they keep their Japanese names, unlike the Spanish dub. However, Gin's name is pronounced as "Jin". In other languages *Korean: 금파 (Geumpa) & 은파 (Eunpa) *Spanish (European): Áurea y Argenta *French: Laure et Marge *German: Goldie und Silvie/Aurea und Argenta (Wibble Wobble) *Italian: Pina e Gina *Japanese: キン・ギン Kin, Gin See also *Flippa and Floppade:Goldie und Silvie Category:Female Characters Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Non-playable Yo-kai Category:Antagonist Category:Group Yo-kai Category:Grey Yo-kai Category:Wicked Tribe Category:Red Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Earth-attribute Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Water-attribute Yo-kai Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Elderly Yo-kai